narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanyu Kazan
Sangar Kazan (サンガー火山, Kazan Sangā) is a character created by Sir Aether. Sanger is a former Hunter-nin of Kirigakure. During his time as a Hunter-nin, he became famous for his Ice Release techniques and gained the moniker Blizzard of the Hidden Mist (吹雪れの人殺し, Kirigakure no Fubuki). Background Early Life Sanger was born on October 20 in Kirigakure. His mother was a member of the Yuki clan, while his Father was Moeru Kazan. Shortly after Sanger's birth, his father contracted a fatal illness and died leaving him to be raised by his mother. Sanger's mother later died from the same illness that his father had right before Sanger entered the academy. After the death of his mother, Sanger moved in with an aunt and uncle on his father's side. His uncle would start teaching him the basics of kenjutsu soon after he moved in. During this time Sanger also had to dye his hair a different color to hide his Kazan lineage, so he died his hair black. After entering the academy Sanger tried to make friends with some of the other students but was ignored due to having a Kekkei Genkai. For a while Sanger tried to contiune to make friends but gave up after a few weeks. Two months after entering the Academy, Sanger had rocks thrown at him by some bullies who were then chased off by a classmate named Illia Tatsumaki. Sanger thanked her and later that day went to his training area but was followed by Illia. He was supprised by her friendliness and the two decided to help each other train. The two would later help chase off a group of students bullying another kid named Kūdō who was being made fun of for his feminine looks. Later after graduating the Academy at the age of 10, Sanger was put on a team with Illia Tatsumaki and Kūdō; both of whom had graduated at the age of 10. A few months later the team's senei offered to enter them in the Chunin exams but the three decided to pass on the opportunity to train some more and learn new skills. Sanger and his team would keep refusing to enter the Chunin exams until they two years after graduating the academy. Chunin Exams Two years after graduating the academy Sanger, Illia and Kūdō decided to enter the first chunin exams of the year being held in Konohagakure. Soon after entering Konaha, Sanger and his team encountered three Konaha genin named Kobocha, Komugi and Ine beating up a smaller kid. During the third part of the Chunin Exam, Sanger watched Kudo and nearly get killed by Komugi, and Illia being severely injured by him. During the final match of the exams, Sanger is at first overpowered by Komugi, but eventually while he is distracted he manages to rip a chunk of Komugi's arm off and nearly severs his spine, winning the match. Ultimately despite winning the Chunin Exams, Sanger did not become a chunin until his next one six months later. Post Chunin Exam After becoming Chunin six months later, Sanger began training to become a Hunter-nin and succesfully became one at the age of 13. Two years later at the age of 15 Sanger became a jonin and fell in love with Illia who returned his feelings. Also at some point during this time he killed Arashi Tatsumaki, critically injured Yoko Tatsumaki and met Kakuzu and his unamed partner before Hidan. Personality Sanger has been described by many to be melancholic. The few who have tried to become friends tend to give up do to his anti-social and introverted attitude. Sanger is also highly distrusting of most people and slow to warm up to friendships due to the abuse he suffered from fellow classmates during his academy years. Sanger also does not like to tell people about his personal life, due to a habit of keeping secrets while part of the Kirigakure Hunter-nin. Sanger also has a strong dislike for Konaha Shinobi. During his academy years he developed an intense hatred to most of his classmates as they bullied and abused him to the village's prejudice against Kekkei Genkai users. One of the few exceptions to this was a fellow classmate named Illia. After graduating from the academy he would refuse to go on missions with his classmates except Illia. He would also ignore the ones who abused him outright, refusing to speak or even acknowledge them. This behavior continues even during the Fourth Shinobi World War where he refuses to team up with old classmates in order to take down some reincarnated shinobi. To the few people that Sanger could call friends, he is very protective and loyal. While normally he does not like to socialize, he does like spending time with his childhood friend and fiance Illia, and would often due favors for her. After a few years as part of the Hunter-nin Sanger realized that he had fallen in love with Illia, but had a hard time expressing this to her at first. Sanger would even go as far as to challenge Illia's father (who hated Sanger because of his Kekkei Genkai) who is also the head of the Tatsumaki clan. In battle Sanger is a quick thinker, but likes to take things slowly at first and will often try to goad his opponents into revealing their techniques. After finishing analyzing his opponents Sanger is merciless and quite violent as described by many who have fought with him. More often than naught Sanger will try to keep one opponent alive (though heavily injured) to try and interrogate them later in order to get whatever secrets they may hold, though he tends to forgoes this if his teammates are in danger. Appearance Sanger's most noticable features are his spikey silver hair and his violet colored eyes. During his childhood, his casual attire consisted of a loose fitting, blue coat that reached almost to his knees, black pants and sandals. After his mother died and he was taken in by his uncle, Sanger dyed his hair black to hide his Kazan lineage. As a genin sanger wore a dark blue mantle that covered just past his stomach and was adorned with white feathers at his chest along with a black shirt and blue pants under the mantle. He also wore black colored boots and gloves. Sanger also began to let his hair grow out. He also kept his hair dyed black during his first chunin exam, but stopped doing so after it ended. As a chunin and jonin Sanger wore black boots. He also wore a violet colored pinstriped outfit underneath a violet haori that had a scale pattern on it along with silver trimmings and a black sash around his waist. Sanger also wore black gloves with the Kirigakure symbol on them and several seals that stored shuriken and kunai. He let his hair grow out even further and would put it into a spikey ponytail. After he left the Hunter-nin, Sanger had a cursed seal put on his tounge that acts similar to Danzo's Juinjutsu. His casual outfit during this time consisted of grey sweatpants and a plain white shit. During the Fourth Shinobi World War he switched to the standard Kirigakure outfit. After the war, the Hikage clan allowed Sanger to transplant Kudo's Mōmokugan into his right eye socket. Abilities Sensory Perception Sanger is a sensory type, showing signs during his first chunin exams during which he could sense the chakra of those a short distance away. During his time with the Hunter-nin his sensory perception grew exponentially, being able to sense targets much farther away. Sanger is also been shown to be able to supress his own chakra and transmit what he senses to other people through physical contact. He has also been shown to be able to suppress others chakra through physical contact. Ninjutsu Sanger is regarded as one of Kirigakure's most talented user of ninjutsu, being able to learn very high level elemental techniques at a young age. However due to him training almost in nothing but ninjutsu he lacks skills in Taijutsu and is even worse at Genjutsu. Since he can't really take a strong hit very well Sanger makes up for it by using his Ice Armor to cover himself from head to toe in his clan's very strong ice. Sanger's ninjutsu skills are great enough that Kabuto wanted him killed so that he could reincarnate him. Nature Transformation As a member of the Yuki clan, Sanger has an affinity to Water and Wind Release as well as the Ice Release. Sanger possesses the Ice Release, which is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows him to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice. The ice that is created is resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with fire. One of his most used techniques is the Ice Armor, which he uses to cover himself in fire resistant ice. This armor is highly resistant to attacks and he can still use ninjutsu while in it. However this armor can be pierced with something very sharp or be shattered with powerful taijutsu. Sanger can also utilize Red Ice by mixing blood with Yin chakra and then freezing it, creating a red colored ice that is far stronger than the normal Ice Release. Sanger mainly uses the Red Ice as blades that can absorb chakra. Sanger can also utilize the forbidden Black Ice, which is fatal to an opponent if they are as little as scratched; after being cut with black ice it quickly freezes the afflicted area and if not removed immediately will cause death. Sanger mainly utilizes the Black Ice in sealing techniques and only if he is wearing specially made gloves that resist the cold of the black. With the Water Release Sanger can create a small lakes worth of water or send a dragon made of water to attack a foe. With the Wind Release Sanger can create gusts to blow back an opponent or create waves of air that slash like blades. Sanger has also shown skill in the Yin and Yang natures as shown through his use of Red Ice and the Barrier: Four Corner Yang Formation techniques. Barrier Ninjutsu Sanger has also been shown to be skilled in barrier ninjutsu. Examples include the Barrier: Four Corner Yang Formation technique that can protect anything inside its boundaries and the Barrier: Impure World Reflection, which conceals the presence all living beings inside its boundaries. Sanger usually utilizes barrier ninjutsu through the Rashinban Tanken. Kenjutsu Sangar is an extremely talented swordsman and can wield a double-bladed sword with great proficiency. By using Chakra Flow with his Ice Release, he is able to coat his sword with the Ice and increase the width and sharpness of the blade and allowing it to freeze nearby water. He can also use Chakra Flow with Wind Release on his sword, increasing its cutting power and range and allowing it to cut threw Lightning Release jutsu. Sangar has also shown to be able to create swords out of ice, though he still prefers metal blades. Mōmokugan While not seen using the regular Mōmokugan's abilities much, Sanger did manage to awaken the Zenmi Mōmokugan during the events of The Last. Using the Mōmokugan's Transcription Seal abilities he could create special seals that stored Water Release and could activate the seal manually or when a set condition is met. Other Skills Along with Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu Sanger is also an accomplished sensor. As a former member of the Hunter-nin Sanger has vast knowledge in tracking, human anatomy, psychology, herbal medicine and assassination skills. Sanger is also familiar with several foreign jutsu such as the Uchiha's Amaterasu, Kakashi's Lightning Cutter and Senjutsu. Sanger carries multiple customized weapons such as a double-bladed sword, special exploding tags that freeze a small area when activated and the Rashinban Tanken. Sanger also keeps with him several medicines that cure a wide variety of ailments. Status Part II Three-Tails' Appearance Sanger along with Illia is seen on a mission to locate and seal the Three-tails inside a jinchuriki before anybody else discovers its location. After arriving at the lake that it was in, Sanger discovers that it has already been taken by the Akatsuki. He then goes to report their failure to the Mizukage. Six-Tails Unleashed Sanger is a part of Tsurugi's team ordered to bring Utakata back the Kirigakure. He along with the rest of the unit runs into Pain's Animal Path and were attacked. While the rest of the unit was killed Sanger managed to survive by using his Red Ice to temporarily close his wounds. Upon returning to Kirigakure he collapses due to his wounds and almost dies if not for Illia discovering him and taking him to a hospital. After recovering he goes to report what happend to the Mizukage. Five Kage Summit Sanger is seen along with Illia cheering for Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage when she is leaving for the Summit. Later he is seen welcoming the Mizukage back in the village. Before leaving for the Land of Lightning, Sanger and Illia talk about what they are going to do after the war. During their conversation Sanger mentions that he was allowed to quit the Hunter-nin, but had to have a curse seal put on him to prevent him from talking about their secrets. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Great Shinobi World War began Sanger was placed in the First Division which was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching Akatsuki coalition. Before the battle began he expressed disappointment that he and Illia were placed in different divisions. After Darui launched the first attack Sanger confronted several White Zetsu Army clones. These Zetsu prove to be resilient to attacks and one of them manages to latch on to Sanger and absorbs some of his chakra. Sanger manages to escape by activating his Ice Armor which helps stop the White Zetsu Army clones from latching on to him again. At one point during the fighting Sanger is attacked by Asuma who used the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning against him. Sanger survives the explosion due to the Ice Armor he was wearing. Preparing to attack Asuma, Sanger stops when he senses the chakra of his mother and leaves to confront her. Confronting Sumire Yuki on the water, Sanger is praised by her for growing up strong, but is also warned by her that he needs to seal her before she can go into Sage Mode. Sanger tries to attack her but is stopped by several swordfish that Sumire was forced to summon. Later Sanger manages to defeat the swordfish, but is unable to stop Sumire from entering Sage Mode. Sanger is then attacked by a senjutsu enhanced Ice Release: Dragon's Ire, but manages to barely dodge it. Distracted, Sanger does not hear the warning that his mother yelled, Sanger is almost killed by an Ice Clone, but is saved by the timely arrival of Illia, who had just arrived with the reinforcements from the Second Division. After Illia arrives Sanger tells Sumire she is his fiance after she asks who Illia is, but gets embarrassed when Sumire mentions that she is a perfect match for him. Sanger is congratulated by Sumire, but is also warned to seal her quickly. Sanger and Illia then attack her with a barrage of collaboration techniques and succeed in wearing out Sumire's sage mode. Sanger then tries to attack her with a Black Ice kunai but Sumire is forced to use the Mist Transformation technique. After the transformation Sanger notices that Sumire's personality was erased. Before Sanger can react, Sumire uses the Ice Release: Diamond Dust technique to try and blind the two, but it is blocked when Illia puts up a tornado around herself and Sanger. Inside the barrier Sanger tells Illia that he has a plan to trap his mother inside a barrier, but they have to get to dry land for it to work. Before Sanger or Illia can react, the tornado is destroyed by Sumire using the Water Release: Water Hydra technique. The two retreat to the beach where Sanger marks the boundaries for the barrier using the Rashinban Tanken. Illia then tells Sanger that Sumire is rushing to the beach. Right as Sumire enters the boundaries for the barrier, Sanger activates the Barrier: Four Corner Yang Formation technique, but is draged into the barrier boundry before it can properly form and is stabbed by Sumire with a Red Ice sword just as the barrier fully forms. However Sumire's Mist Transformation wears off and Sanger takes advantage by stabing her with a Black Ice kunai and begins to seal her. Due to the effects of the juinjutsu on the Black Ice kunai Sumire's personality returns and Sanger tells her not to worry about his injury because a teammate is remotely healing him. Sanger then listens to her final words before her sealing is complete. With tears in his eyes Sanger puts a sealing tag on the ice that encases his mother. Sanger then deactivates the barrier and is embraced by Illia. They both then continue to battle the Akatsuki forces. Later after defeating his mother with the aid of Illia, Sanger is seen helping subdue Kakuzu and by nightfall, the rest of the Akatsuki forces have been dealt with. Before he could celebrate Tobi arrives on the battlefield with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. As the statue wrecked havoc Sanger and Illia attack it with a collaboration technique only to see that it had no effect on the statue. After the statue and Tobi leave the battlefield Sanger and Illia retreat as night begins to fall. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Sanger later arrives at the battlefield where Naruto is fighting the Ten-tails along with the rest of the First Division. Following the Strategy relayed to them by Shikaku Sanger along with other Kiri-nin blind Madara and Tobi by using the Hiding in Mist Technique and later helps mixing water with the quicklime that the Iwa-nin poured into the hole that the Ten-tails was stuck in. Backed up by Illia, Sanger tries to attack Obito using the Ice Release: Dragon's Ire technique but is quickly repulsed by the now fully matured Ten-tails who had escaped the hole that it had been seemingly trapped in. Later as Obito uses the Ten-tails as a medium for the Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Sanger protects himself, Illia and several other shinobi with a large-scale Ice Dome, but was unable to protect Kūdō due to him throwing Illia into the barrier and he himself being unable to reach it. After listening to his final words, a saddened Sanger and Illia swear to keep fighting and to not give up until both are dead. Later Sanger expresses suprise when he is given some of Kurama's chakra and shows amazement on how it feels. Later after the Ten-tails creates multiple natural disasters Sanger helps form a defensive line to protect Naruto as he is being healed by Sakura. Later, Sanger helps reinforce the earthen walls with an ice wall. As the Tailed Beast Ball is about to break through the earth walls it is teleported into the sea, with Sanger expressing surprise when sensing four powerful chakra signatures. Sanger then watches in awe as the Four Red Yang Formation is erected and the Ten-tails pinned. After Sanger then charges to attack the Ten-tails' army of clones with the rest of the alliance. Sanger then unseals Kōsetsu from a scroll and defeats several of the clones with its ice abilities. Later, one of the clones manages to sneak up on him and damages his right eye before being killed. Birth of the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Later after Tobi becomes the Ten-tails jinchuriki, Sanger expresses shock after he destroys the Four Red Yang Formation. Later after Tobi Sets up a tree and the Six Red Yang Formation, Sanger is given Kurama's chakra and teleported by Minato outside the barrier before the Tailed Beast Balls explode. Later when the Ten-Tails manifests its true form as the Shinju and starts absorbing chakra from the alliance, Sanger is seen cutting the branches of the Shinju with Kōsetsu, but is caught in the branches and looses most of his chakra before Illia cuts him loose. After being cut loose Sanger has some chakra transfered to him by Inuwashi and Illia, but still remains physically exhausted. Later he resumes his attack on the Shinju along with the rest of the Kirigakure shinobi while being led by Mei. He later joins with the rest of the Alliance in pulling the chakra out of Tobi and freeing the tailed beasts. Sanger is later seen along with the rest of the Alliance being attacked by Guruguru using a miniature version of the Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands technique. As the statue is about to attack an exausted Sanger tries to make a shield, but fails to do so before the statue launches five different nature attacks at once. Sanger then expresses relief when Hiruzen manages to block the statue's attack. After Guruguru ends the battle abruptly Sanger is seen with Illia looking at the moon with Madara's reflected dojutsu. As he realizes what is about to happen, Sanger tries to set up a barrier to try and protect himself and Illia, but ultimately is caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Inside of it Sanger dreamed that both of his parents are alive and that he and Illia are happilly married. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, Sanger and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke who ended the war. Blank Period Later after Naruto and Sasuke dispelled the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sanger was seen at the funerals for Ao and Kūdō. Two months later, Sanger married Illia. The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, with the moon beginning to descend towards Earth, Sanger is seen destroying meteorites with his Ice Release. He is later seen setting up a barrier around the the Kiri hospital to protect it from a larger meteorite. Right before he sets up the barrier, his Mōmokugan awakens into the Norowa Mōmokugan, allowing Sanger to use Meian to increase the strength of the barrier and destroy the meteorite. After the crisis is averted, Sanger walks into Illia's room and is greeted by her and is assured by her that she is alright. Sanger Hiden: Lost Light and a New Purpose Not long after the events of The Last, Sanger is rushing to the hospital after he got word that his wife Illia went into labor. Bye the time he gets there, Illia has already given birth to triplets, but is dying due to complications from the birth. A distraught Sanger, begs the doctors to save her life only to be told that they were trying everything they could. After listening to Illia's final words, Sanger for the first time in a long time, breaks down in tears after her passing. About a year later, Sanger travels to Kusagakure to talk to Kahyō, a relative of his and master of the Hōzuki Castle, about any remaining members of the Yuki clan. After talking for a while, Kahyō mentions the death of her son Hakuhyō, causing Sanger to tear up, being reminded about Illia's death a year prior. After calming down Sanger tells Kahyō that he wishes to regather the scattered members of the Yuki clan. Kahyō however does not approve, due to her not wanting them to get involved with the shinobi world. Afterwards Sanger leaves, having not come up with any other leads about Yuki clan members in hiding and returns to Kirigakure. On his way back, Sanger is attacked by a masked individual, but manages to block their attack. The masked person states that they hate him and that he will pay for his past actions. Epilogue Years later, Sanger was shown to have three children, Saizō, Shirako and Nashi. However it is revealed that Illia died some time after giving birth, with her gravestone next to Kūdō's. Sanger tends to her gravestone, while their three children often bring flowers to it. Relationships Illia Tatsumaki Back in the academy Illia unlike others wished to become Sanger's friend, though Sanger didn't want to be her friend at first. This later changed when she saw him performing an Ice Release technique and not running away in fear. The two became fast friends and eventually got engaged. When confronted by Illia's father, Sanger challenged him despite their difference in skill. Later during a mission with her, they were both ambushed by 12 Konaha shinobi. While Illia tried to get Sanger to retreat while she distracted him he refused. During some part of that battle Sanger got severely injured which caused Illia to fly into a rage and ended up killing the rest of the enemy. Trivia * Sanger has the same voice actor as Hiruko (missing-nin) in both the English and Japanese versions. * According to the databook(s): ** Sanger's hobbies are stargazing and taking walks by lakes. ** Sanger wishes to fight the Mizukage and Illia. ** Sanger's favorite foods are peaches and grilled steaks, while his least favorite is tofu. ** Sanger has completed 204 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 53 C-rank, 79 B-rank, 42 A-rank, 20 S-rank. ** Sanger's favorite phrase is "rainy day" (雨の日, Ame no hi). * Sanger became a Hunter-nin at age 13. * Sanger prefers rainy days over sunny days. * Sanger uses Yuki as his last name due to the traditions of the Kazan clan. * This page is a reboot of an old character of mine whose previous name was Sangar Kazan. Quotes *(To a dying Kūdō) "We swear that we will not give up fighting that monster. The only thing that can stop us is death itself coming to take us!" Category:DRAFT